Kandy oneshot
by kellypeter
Summary: Die Story spielt nach dem Ursprünglichen Ende von der 1.16....nur das Ende dieses Oneshots ist anders so hätte für mich die 1.Staffel enden sollen


Nachdem Kirsten aus der Küche ging, ging sie gerade Wegs zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo Sandy seelenruhig schlief. Leise stellte sie das Wasser und die Aspirin Tabletten auf den Nachttisch, da hörte sie ein leises brummen von Sandy. Schnell ließ sie den Filzstift in ihrer Tasche, des Bademantels, verschwinden, da öffnete Sandy seine müden Augen.

„Ich dachte du schläfst??" sagte Kirsten verwundert und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Ich hab geschlafen??" fragte Sandy, immer noch etwas angetrunken. Kirsten nickte nur.

„Daran kann ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnern….." lallte er und sah zu seiner Frau, die immer noch nachdenklich neben ihn auf dem Bett kniete.

Kirsten zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn an. „Aber ich hoffe doch dass du dich noch daran erinnern kannst, dass du morgen Vormittag zur Arbeit musst. Und da ein Kater wohl sehr unangemessen wäre!!"

„Ach, dann bleib ich eben mal einen Tag zu Hause. So sehe ich wenigstens meine wunderschöne Frau öfters!" säuselte er und sah sie liebevoll an.

Kirsten lachte, was sich aber keine Sekunde später, als Fehler herausstellte, denn Sandy packte sich an den Kopf.

„Aaah…….seit wann setzt denn ein Kater so früh durch?!" fragte er und verzog das Gesicht.

„Tja Schatz, das ist jetzt die Strafe dafür, dass du mich so lange alleingelassen und stattdessen lieber getrunken hast!!" sagte Kirsten nur fies grinsend.

„Oh, aber dafür bin ich doch jetzt da!" grinste er nur und machte nun langsam ihren Bademantel auf.

Sie schob seine Hand wieder zurück und machte ihren Bademantel wieder zu. „Na, wer sagt denn das ich jetzt noch Lust habe?!" fragte sie. „Außerdem solltest du dich erstmal umziehen, bevor du hier schläfst. Sonst darfst du nämlich auf dem Sofa da schlafen!" drohte sie gespielt und zeigte dabei auf das weiße Sofa in der Ecke.

„Damit könntest du vielleicht recht haben……" Er rückte etwas näher zu ihr rüber. „Aber, was würde es mir bringen, wenn ich mich jetzt umziehen und du mich dann später wieder ausziehst?!"

„Sandy, ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich dich später ausziehe!!" grinste sie und zog ihm nun seine Krawatte aus.

Sandy zog Kirsten in seine Arme und grinste sie verführerisch an. „Ich dachte du wolltest mich nicht ausziehen!!"

„Nein, ich hab gesagt ich zieh dich später nicht mehr aus!" lachte Kirsten und küsste ihn.

Sandy sagte nichts mehr sondern zog ihr nun ihren Bademantel aus, während er sich nun küssend auf sie legte.

Beide zogen sich nun gegenseitig aus, bevor Sandy die Decke über beide legte und sie sich dann beider ihrer Liebe hingaben, wobei sie vergaßen zu verhüten.

Als dann beide nach einer Zeit ihren Höhepunkt erreichten, hielt er sie im Arm und küsste ihren Hals.

Kirsten lächelte erschöpft, aber dennoch zufrieden und kuschelte sich an Sandy, der nun aufgehört hatte ihren Hals zuküssen.

„Schlaf gut mein Engel!!" hauchte er ihr noch ins Ohr, bevor er wenig später einschlief.

Als Kirsten dann das leise schnarchen ihre Mannes vernahm, löste sie sich vorsichte aus seinen Armen und holte den Filzstift aus ihrem Bademantel.

Grinsend sah sie zu Sandy, der immer noch seelenruhig schlief. Immer noch fies grinsend, öffnete Kirsten den Stift und malte Sandy an, dann legte sie den Stift weg und machte er sich wieder in seinen Armen bequem, bevor sie wenig später mit einem grinsen auf den Lippen einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sandy, mit ziemlich dollen Kopfschmerzen, auf. Als er bemerkte das Kirsten nicht mehr neben ihm lag, stand er auf und sah das Glas Wasser und die Aspirin Tablette daneben. Schnell nahm er diese ein, bevor er nun aufstand und erstmal ins Bad ging. Als er in den Spiegel sah, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Sein ganzen Gesicht war voll mit Blümchen und Herzen bemalt. „KIRSTEN!!!" rief er. Schnell zog er sich seinen Bademantel an und ging runter in die Küche.

Kirsten die schon vor ein paar Stunde aufgestanden war und sich anzog, war nun in der Küche und redete mit Seth und Ryan, als sie die Stimme ihres Mannes hörte die nicht sehr glücklich klang.

„Äh…Seth, Ryan sagt doch bitte eurem Vater, dass es mir nicht gut ging und ich an den Strand spazieren ginge!!" sagte sie, bevor sie sich schnell aus dem Haus lief und zum Strand ging.

Keine zwei Minuten später, stand Sandy in der Küche. „Wo ist eure Mum??" fragte er.

Als Seth seinen Dad ansah, brach er in ein lautes lachen aus. „Dad……wie siehst du denn aus?!" fragte er und hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch.

Sandy funkelte seinen Sohn böse an.

Ryan der sich sichtlich das Lachen verkneifen musste antwortete nun. „Kirsten ging es nicht so gut, daher ist sie ein wenig am Strand spazieren!!"

Sandy nickte und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Doch bevor er aus der Küche ging, konnte Seth es sich nicht zu verkneifen: „Dad, probier doch mal Mums Nagellackentfernen aus, vielleicht bekommst du das Zeug ja damit ab!!"

„Danke mein Sohn!!" sagte er genervt und ging wieder zurück ins Badezimmer.

Bevor er aber versucht dass aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen, rief er noch schnell Rachel an und erklärte ihr, dass er krank sei und erst übermorgen kommen würde, dann machte er sich daran, die Blumen und Herzen zu entfernen, die sein Gesicht verzierten.

Nach einer Zeit kam Kirsten wieder und stellte fest dass ihre Söhne schon in der Schule waren. Sie schlich in die Küche, nichts ahnend das ihr Mann dort auf sie wartete.

„Morgen Schatz, wie ich sehe geht's dir besser!" begrüßte Sandy seine Frau, die in die Küche kam.

„Morgen! Ja mir geht's besser als vorhin. Wieso bist du nicht bei der Arbeit?" fragte sie und tat dabei auf unschuldig.

„Weil mir jemand vergangene Nacht Blumen und Herzen ins Gesicht gemalt hat." sagte er und sah sie an.

Kirsten tat derweil auf geschockt. „Ich hab Seth doch gesagt, er soll dich nicht anmalen!!"

„Ach Seth hat das also gemacht?!" fragte er und ging auf seine Frau zu. „Aber geht doch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr in unser Schlafzimmer!!"

„Dann weiß ich leider auch nicht wer das war!!" sagte Kirsten unschuldig.

„Ich hätte da aber schon einen Verdacht!!" sagte er und zog sie nun in seine Arme.

„Na gut, ich gebe es zu…..ich war's aber das war Seths Idee!!"

„Schön dass du dich gestellt hast. So wird die Strafe für dich nicht so hoch ausfallen!!" grinste er und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Und was wird meine Strafe sein?!" fragte sie und sah ihn an.

Er grinste sie fies an und nahm sie hoch auf seine Arme „Du musst mit mir Golfen gehen!"

Kirsten machte ein gequältes Gesicht. „Och Sandy, bitte nicht!!"

Sie war so damit beschäftigt seine Entscheidung zu ändern, dass sich gar nicht bemerkte, wohin er sie getragen hatte.

„Schatz, du hast Recht. Das ist nicht fair deswegen hab ich mir auch eine bessere Strafe ausgedacht!!" sagte er fies grinsend, während er sich an den Rand des Pools stellte.

Kirsten wollte ihn gerade danach fragen, als er sie auch schon in den Pool schmiss.

Sandy stand lachend am Beckenrand und sah runter zu seiner pitschnassen Frau.

Diese funkelte ihn böse an und stieg aus dem Pool.

„Tz….und dabei wollte ich eigentlich noch was wichtiges sagen!!" Sie drehte sich beleidigt um und wollte gehen, als Sandy sie in seine Arme zog.

„Ach komm Schatz, das war doch nur Spaß." Er gab ihr einen Kuss und sah sie an. „Was ist denn so wichtig?"

Kirsten sah ihn an. „Sandy, ich bin schon seit etwa einer Woche überfällig. Und gestern war ich beim Arzt……" sagte sie

„Und??" fragte er unsicher.

„Schatz, wir bekommen ein Baby….Ich bin schwanger!!" sagte sie und sag ihn fragend an.

Als Sandy begriff, dass das kein schlechter Scherz war, lächelte er und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Wir bekommen ein Baby!!" rief er glücklich und wirbelte Kirsten herum.

„Also freust du dich??" fragte sie und sie strahlte nur so, als Sandy nickte. „Natürlich freu ich mich!!" Er küsste sie atemlos und wollte sie am liebsten nie wieder loslassen.

„Wissen es die Jungs schon??" fragte Sandy.

„Nein, ich wollte es erst dir sagen!!"

Er hob sie wieder hoch und drehte sich mit ihr.

„Nicht so wild, das bekommt uns beiden nicht gut!!" grinste Kirsten und legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Oh entschuldigt!" Sandy ging in die Hocke und küsste ihren Bauch. „Entschuldige bitte, ich hoffe du wirst mir das nicht nachtragen!!" grinste er und küsste ihren Bauch noch mal, bevor er sich wieder hinstellte und Kirsten einen Kuss gab.

Am Abend erzählten Kirsten und Sandy ihren Jungs die freudige Nachricht und beide freuten sich sichtlich über ihr baldiges Geschwisterchen.

9 Monate später, brachte Kirsten ihre Tochter zur Welt.

„Sie ist wunderschön!!" sagte Sandy und gab seiner Frau einen sanften Kuss aufs Haar, bevor er sich seiner Tochter zuwandte. „Hallo kleine….Ich bin dein Daddy!!" lächelte er und die kleine umklammerte den Finger ihres Dads, der ihr diesen hin gestreckt hatte.

Seth und Ryan standen um Kirstens Bett herum und betrachteten ihre kleine Schwester.

„Wie soll sie denn heißen??" fragt Seth nach einer Zeit.

Kirsten sieht fragend zu ihrem Mann. „Emily Sophie??"

„Emily Sophie Cohen! Klingt doch gut!!" lächelte er und strich seiner Tochter über ihr Köpfchen.

„Hey Emily Sophie!" sagte er strahlend und küsste Kirsten.

**ENDE**


End file.
